


It's not the size that matters

by BigDickens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDickens/pseuds/BigDickens
Summary: Moira is L A R G E aka the size difference fisting





	It's not the size that matters

**Author's Note:**

> gift for a friend of mine because its merry crisis

“Lay dow on your back,” her voice firm, making Moira instantly follow the command. Angela slowly followed after her, taking her jacket off. Moira’s eyes followed her every move, and so she allowed herself to make a little show of hitching up her skirt to properly sit on top of Moira’s thighs.

“Hands up, beautiful,” she said, running her hands up Moira’s stomach, briefly grazing her breasts and eventually stoped right beside Moira’s own hands. Leaning down, she moaned, placing kisses on Moira’s cleavage, but avoiding her breasts. As she continued kissing, she moved upwards, giving attention to the slim neck, nuzzling into Moira’s short ginger hair.

Eventually, she bit down on the earlobe, that was right under her reach, making Moira suck in her breath and push her body upwards, colliding their chests together.

“Is your plan here to tease me to death?” she gasped out, her hands shaking from forcefully keeping them above her head.

Angela couldn’t help her smile,“My plan is-” she kissed Moira’s jawline, “is to get you as horny and wet, ” her kisses reached Moira’s lips, “as _possible_.” She looked up in discoloured eyes, their lips barely touching.

“I’m pretty wet already,” gasped out Moira.

Angela’s hand shot down, feeling between her lover’s legs. “Oh, you are indeed,” she moaned, biting on the liips. She couldn’t help diving for more, spreading the wetness she found all over Moira’s cunt, fingers zeroing in on her clit.

“You will come for me just like this,” uttered Angela, “Spread out and willing,” Her fingers rubbing faster, “And then I’m going to open you up,” she breathed out on Moira’s lips, “And you will take my whole fist so I could make you _come_ until your legs give out.”

Moira’s body seized up as she thrust up into Angela’s hand, her mouth open in a silent scream. And then she let out a deep groan, as Angela slowed down her hand. The motions caused her to involuntary twitch, the stimulation being a little too much.

Without any warning, Angela stopped her ministrations and got up, leaving Moira alone on the bed. She moved towards the bedside drawer, picking out a couple of black latex gloves, a bottle of lube and a few towels. Below the glove box were a couple of toys, and she briefly thought of bringing them too, but tonight was Moira’s first time at this sort of activity, and she was afraid she’d overstimulate her before bringing her pleasure.

So she closed the drawer, turning back to face Moira, who was simply laying with her eyes closed, her legs spread. Angela loved it when when her lover’s arousal showed when her upper body was flushed red. She always wished she could be able to show Moira just how beautiful she looked, when she was bare and trusting like this… Which brough her an idea.

She threw the bottle and the gloves on the bed, instead turning to the all-height mirror in the bedroom, moving it close the bed.

The noises made Moira peek out of her closed eyes, “What are you doing?”

“I want you to see what I will be doing to you,” simply answered Angela, angling the mirror and testing it so it’d allow Moira to see herself. “Scoot closer to the edge and grab some pillows for your head.” And Moira did so, awkwardly moving her angular body on the bed which Angela found oh so endearing.

Whilst Moira was settling down, Angela helped her to put one of the towels below her crotch. When the positioning was sufficient, with Moira’s upper body proped up, Angela put on her gloves, grabbed the bottle, and moved to stand even closer to the edge of the bed, allowing her access to Moira’s body without covering Moira’s gaze towards the mirror.

Moira on the other hand couldn’t get used to the mirror reflecting her body. She kept staring at Angela, watching her ministrations as Angela opened the bottle, as she dripped a fair ammount of fluid on her palm and intentionally spilled some of it right on Moira’s pubic bone, making her gasp in surprise. With a quick motion Angela’s palm connected to her pussy and rubbed the lube all over from the bottom to the top.

All she did just cover all of her hand and all of Moira’s cunt in silky fluid, mixing Moira’s own wetness with lubrication. When Angela looked up, she saw Moira staring at her dedicated face.

“Why are you looking at me?” she asked, the smile barely touching her lips.

“Because you are beautiful,” came an instant response.

“You are beautiful too and... “continued Angela, their eyes not leaving each other’. “I want you to see yourself,” she said, turning her gaze towards the mirror, and meeting Moira’s there. But then she moved her gaze lower and at the same time she entered Moira with one fingers, elicting a moan from her lover. And in a couple of strokes she added a second finger. She found the rhythm instantly, pushing in with hooked fingers, pulling out and pushing back in slightly harder each time.

She saw Moira watching her hand in the mirror, and couldn’t help herself, “Don’t you enjoy watching me fucking you?..” her question leaving no room for argument, as Moira groaned a _yes_ , throwing her head back, her fists bunching up the sheets.

Angela pushed in a third finger, Moira’s entrance easily allowing the stretch. If things will continue going as smooth, she will be wrist deep in no time, feeling Moira pulse all around her hand.

“Keep watching,” came a command. Moira lifted her head, briefly looking at Angela, with her cheeks flushed, and continuing to watch herself being fucked by Angela, with her black gloves barely hiding the ammount of wetness thats present there.

Angela kept turning her hand, making sure she stretches Moira’s properly. With her other hand, she reached for the bottle, squirting even more of it on top of Moiras cunt, and as she pulled out for a moment, some on her own fingers too. The execcessive ammount wouldn’t hurt anyone, even if it dripped down onto the towel a little.

Finally Angela decided Moira was open enough for a fourth finger. She bent it over her other fingers, making the slide easier, but Moira hissed nonetheless, making her know that the move wasn’t missed by. Angela’s thrusting slowed down a little, to let Moira get used to the feeling, but Moira’s unexpeted thrust upwards, pulling in Angela hand up to the knuckle didn’t leave any doubts that she was enjoying this a lot, because she kept looking in the mirror with hunger.

Angela’s fingers were much smaller compared to Moira, all her frame was much larger in comparement to Angela. But she found it charming, and now, it was pretty useful because Angela’s smaller hands would make better use at pleasing Moira this way, opening her up and stretching her, Moira’s cunt gripping her fingers and sucking her in.

The wet, obscene noises kept intensifying as Angela kept stretching her open and Moira got even etter. Adding more lube, Angela started shaping her hand for a preparation of her fist being able to push through. She rubbed onto Moira’s entrance, in hope of her lover relaxing and letting her in. She wanted to be slow and patient, but Moira’s little whimpers whenever her hand caught on the entrace, and the intoxicating smell of pure sex in the room made her heady with the possibility of finally being fully inside her lover.

She decided a little clit stimulation would help, so she dived in with her second hand, the wetness making it easier to quickly slide over the clit and pinch it between her fingers.

“Relax, handsome, you are doing amazing,” she murmured, syncing her hands so that when she pulled out, her knuckles would catch on the entrance and she’d slide down the clit and pinch its head.

Moira licked her lips, her short hair looking messy as her legs started rising dangerously, in search of more stimulation, but Angela pushed on her pubic bone so she’d lower herself. “Don’t move or you won’t get to come again.”

The threat must have worked because Moira whined and her legs started shaking, sweat runing down her forehead and Angela sped up her thrusting, slipping in her thumb too with the rest of her fingers.

Still watching herself in the mirror, she whispered, “ _Please_... I need-”

“What do you need?” Angela asked, without breaking her rhythm.

“Just- I think I’m- I’m ready,” she barely formed the words, looking directly at Angela.  
“Ready for what?”

Moira sucked in her breath, “For your fist!” and let out a high pitched moan.

Angela couldn’t help reacting, as she grabbed the bottle with her other hand again. She folded her fingers even more closely and her hand slipped in without barely any hesitation past her knuckles. For a second she was inside to her wrist, but she slid out, quickly squizing more lube right on her wrist, and sliding back in, forming a fist.

Moira wailed. She ground down on Angela’s hand, her muscles squeezing tightly, not letting her move anymore. She shut her eyes, not following the order anymore, but Angela still felt so proud right then. God, because Moira took her whole fist, and she looked like she was enjoying it even more than Angela could imagine.

When she felt Moira’s walls loosening up a little, she made a testing move, simply turning her fist inside of her pussy. “ _Oh, yes!_ ” was an instant response, and she tried to pull out barely a milimeter. “Aaah,” the tight squeezing pulled her right back in so she decided to go with the bare movements. Overly vocal, sweating Moira was the hottest thing ever.

She kept moving her fist inside of Moira, wanting to elict more of the reponses she gest. So she went back to stroking her clit, and now it felt even more swollen and harder than it was before she paused her ministrations.

“Oh, fuck!” a ragged exhale, and Moira’s pussy pulsated, sucking Angela’s hand even deeper.

“Are you gonna come for me?” she said with a wry smile.

“Fuck, yes! _Pleasedontstop_ ” she moaned, her body pulled like string. A few more thrusts and Angela’s hand was squeezed so tightly she thought she’d damage her wrist. Moira’s breathing broke, as she seemed to freeze for a moment, but then her walls pulsated sharply, her clit jerking in contractions. Eventually her body slumped as she didn’t have any more power left, and she kept breathing raggedly, trying to slow down her heart.

Angela was left mesmerized. She pulled out as soon as her hand was let free, making Moira sigh out, and left with a few loving strokes before pulling off her gloves, and mounting Moira, strategically sitting on one of her thighs, her skirt bunched up.

She moved her own panties aside and instantly started a precise and efficient rhythm of rubbing the head of her clit on Moira’s thigh, leaving wetness along. She couldn’t help but finally kiss Moira, moaning as she let out the arousal that built up within her. Moira’s hands lifted up and simply rested on Angela’s buttocks, feeling her rub herself to an orgasm. One, two, three strokes and Angela was gone, throwing her head back, grounding herself harder on the surface of Moira’s thigh.

A final thrust and she was as spent as Moira. Letting out a sigh she didn’t bother undressing and just laid down on top of Moira’s big frame, waiting for their heartbeats to slowdown.

“I guess you did keep your promise,” Moira sighed above her head.

“Hm?” The only response was capable of giving.

“I can’t feel my legs,” she said, smile clear in her voice and they both chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> cheers dudes, i'll appreciate some love


End file.
